


Fireside

by sweetdreamsofgelato (Dolceamara)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolceamara/pseuds/sweetdreamsofgelato
Summary: Anonymous said: Hi! Could I request a Henry Cavill x Reader where they are watching camping and he is cuddling with her because It's cold? Thank you ❤️
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 23





	Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> A reposting of my work from Tumblr. You can find me there by the same name (sweetdreamsofgelato).
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Disclaimer: Complete work of fiction from the recesses of my own imagination. No infringement intended.

A blast of icy wind rattled the tree branches as it swept through your campsite. You huddled atop a fallen tree as the air whipped and whorled relentlessly, scattering waves of fallen autumn leaves across clearing where you made camp. An involuntary shiver crawled up your spine, and you instinctively tugged your jacket closer to your body. 

Another gust came almost as soon as the first had ebbed. The flames from the campfire in front of you reared, twisting angrily toward the night's sky. The burst of flame sent a rush of warmth in your direction. An all too brief respite from the chill that began to seep steadily into your bones.

You heard a low curse as Henry emerged from the other side of the fire. 

"Nearly lost an eyebrow." His fingertips skated across his brow, just to confirm they were both still there. 

"I'm sure the makeup team will be relieved that you are still intact," you laughed as you drew your knees to your chest, hoping to trap the body heat that was quickly dissipating into the cold.

Henry hummed in agreement, "Undoubtedly, though it would've been a worthy sacrifice for a well-stoked fire." 

He paused, watching intently as you curled further into yourself. "Are you still cold?" 

"I should've packed a warmer jacket," you smiled sheepishly, "I didn't expect the temperature to drop so much.

Without another word, Henry made quick strides toward the small pop-up tent he'd set up before nightfall. You still hadn't figured out how you both were meant to fit inside. The opening looked barely large enough to fit his shoulders. Even if you both managed to get inside, there was no possible way you'd be able to lie down without being half on top of each other. 

_Ah_. You smiled to yourself. He was nothing if not strategic. Not that you needed any sort of excuse to spend a night tangled up in him. It was, by far, your most favorite place to be.

He returned as quickly as he had disappeared, now with an oversized flannel blanket draped across his shoulders. Henry sat on the ground and rested his back against the log, his legs and arms splayed wide to make space for you to sit in front of him. 

Not needing any additional encouragement, you slid from the log and settled into the cradle of his body. Henry's arms immediately closed around you, enveloping you in the snug heat of his body. 

"Better?" he whispered against your ear. His hands moved languidly over your arms, chasing away any remnants of chill.

You nodded, sighing contentedly as you sank into him.

You both fell into companionable silence. The wind still lashed sharply against you, biting at your nose and cheeks before sending the flames of the fire dancing into the air. Your eyes followed the embers billowing upward, and your head fell back against Henry's shoulder as you took in the clear, starry expanse above.

"If nothing else, the view is perfect."

The stubble on his chin scratched along your cheek when Henry rested his head against yours. His chest heaved, as if he was expelling the weight of the entire world at once. "Everything is perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ https://sweetdreamsofgelato.tumblr.com/


End file.
